Robotic elements employ sensing mechanisms for determining a position of a robotic member in relation to other robotic members or external objects, such as an object grasped or contacted by the robotic member. Robotic members are typically actuated by electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic sources for movement. A robotic element may employ a plurality of independently movable robotic members, for example robotic appendages based on humanoid features such as arms, fingers and legs. Sensing mechanisms provide an indication of robotic member position for guiding continued actuation and control of the robotic member.